Graythorne Crowslayer
Graythorne Crowslayer is the current Lord Crusader of the Penitent Knights Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, and the militaristic commander of the Asteria Sub-sector. Renowned for his mastery with the two-handed Relic Blade artifact of the Chapter, Avalon, and for daring heroics on the battlefield, Graythorne stands resolute in his ancient Chapter's beliefs of the value of civilian life, and to bring the retribution of the Emperor's wrath upon those that would oppose humanity. And for his exemplary leadership of his Chapter during the trying and hellish time of the Forty First and Second Millenniums, Graythorne has been heralded as the reincarnation of one of the Knights' oldest heroes, Asterion. History The man Graythorne would eventually become was born the second son of the chieftain of the Galante, one of the wandering clans of feudal humans inhabiting the Penitent Knights' homeworld of Lor'dra. Being the second son, it was expected of him to become one of the warrior-hunters of the clan, to fight and kill feral Orks or other bestial threats to the Galante and was thusly groomed to fill the role. However, fate had another plan. Upon the year Graythorne turned the age of twelve, the Galante were visited by the recruitment party of Penitent Knights, a Apothecary, a Chaplain, and a veteran Knight. Examining all candidates, the delegation departed with six youths that showed promise, including Graythorne. Receiving a true education in both language, reading and writing, as well as a basic introduction into the history of the Penitent Knights and of combat itself. It would pale in comparison to the rigorous training the recruits went through to merely have a chance of being accepted into the ranks of the Chapter's Squires. However, due to his natural volition and a personal oath to become the best Knight he could be, Graythorne rose above his fellows and was inducted into the Chapter. Then serving in a Squire squad under the command of Knight-Veteran Lornach Invis, Graythorne and his comrades were posted on the Death World of Brant, based in the Chapter Keep Caer Foross. On Brant, the Squires were tested against more advanced Orkz across the arid surface of the planet. Such was the purpose of the Penitent Knight Chapter Keeps, to sharpen and hone the Squires of the Chapter into real warriors. Graythorne had made a point to excel in the harsh environment, developing a liking to finish off his Greenskin opponents with his knife. Eventually receiving the begrudging approval of Lornach, Graythorne was elevated into the true ranks of the Penitent Knights. Swearing an oath to the Order of the Gryphon, Graythorne took up bolter and joined his new brothers, famed for their efficacy in ranged combat. Indeed, thus was the purpose of the Order of the Gryphon, to produce marksmen Astartes, while other Orders of the Chapter honed other specializations, such as urban warfare, proficiency with flamers and melta weapons, or grand melee. Though he was not a true marksman, he made up with his natural charisma that further bound his squad together, and quick decision-making. During a bloody battle against the vile Crow's Children Chaos Space Marines on the borders of the Sub-sector, Graythorne's Sergeant was ripped apart by the traitor Chaos Raptors. Swearing an oath of vengeance on top of the preexisting directive to kill all of the traitorous Warband, and rallied the remainder of his squad and even some from fragmented units and lead a counter-charge that ended in a costly rout of the Crow's Children. Commemorated by his surviving peers for his valorous bravery and was thus promoted to the rank of Knight-Sergeant. However, he would not have long commanding a squad of the Gryphon before the Emperor's Inquisition called Graythorne into the service of the Deathwatch, for his now famous charge against the Crow's Children. And so, to not stress the tensions between the Penitent Knights and the Inquisition, Graythorne answered and arrived at the nearest Watch Station. It was during his service that he met one Thegan Wrex of the Astral Warriors Chapter, one of the Knights' neighbors in the Asteria Sub-sector, and future Chapter Master of his Chapter. The two marines became fast friends as they fought side by side against the unspeakable xenos and other horrors of the Warp together in the same Kill-Team, based from the Watch Station Praefex Venatoris. There, constantly on edge of the threat of Dark Eldar slipping out of their portals to engage in piracy around Syracia Thrive. In a way, Graythorne there was a certain justice in killing the wicked and degenerate xenos, in vengeance for a great number of the Penitent Knights' serfs being abducted by the Dark Eldar long ago. And for ten years, Graythorne honored the old oath of revenge, by slaying many of the Drukhari in his Kill-Team. But Graythorne's time serving the Deathwatch with his talents did eventually end, though he was proud to have slayed so many dire threats to humanity, and so he kept the silver Deathwatch shoulderpad on his armor. Returning to his Chapter, Graythorne was met with both mild joy and a hint of distrust. For their brother had served the Inquisition for years- the same Inquisition that kills billions of Imperial citizens. But the Lord Crusader, Pelinus Talion, welcomed Graythorne back into the ranks of the Penitent Knights, and even went so far as to make the returning Knight one of the Lord Crusader's Knight-Exemplar, the elite personal champions of the Chapter Master. The most trying of all Graythorne's trials came with the midway of the Forty First Millennium, and the Red Dawn. The surprise assault by nearly all of the Crow's Children upon the feudal city of Stormguard on Lor'dra, followed quickly by the reawakening of the planet's almost countless Necrons laying dormant for thousands of years. Lord Crusader Pelinus, along with the Orders of the Lightbound and the Cleansing Flame, commanded by Paladin Captain Vitalleus and Knight Captain Kveldor, hurried to the defense of Lor’dra’s civilians while the remaining Knights held their Monastery. By the time the Lord's forces reached Stormguard, the heretical traitors had already begun to inflict horrors upon the people, with Daedelus at the center of the carnage. The Knights began the task of cleansing the colossal city of their foe while the Knight Exemplar Graythorne fought the Betrayer in single combat. This duel is said to have lasted hours before Graythorne emerged from the smoke with the severed head of the ancient Chaos Lord. His weapons and armor rent, he fought and slayed all remaining traitors before Paladin Captain Vitalleus found him to inform him that the city was saved, but Galadhor was near to fall. Fulfilling his new duties as a Knight-Exemplar, Graythorne flanked Pelinus at all times until ordered to reinforce a falling front-line, or to slay enemy champions. Faithfully serving the honorable Lord Crusader for nearly a hundred years before Pelinus lost his life during that fateful war against the nearly broken Necron armies of Luxthoris the Granted, who had awoken and besieged the Chapter's homeworld with his unliving hordes. Noble Pelinus was laid low by the vicious Necron Lord and Graythorne rushed to avenge his Lord, but the unfeeling Necron was too much for the Knight-Exemplar. Dragging away the corpse of his Lord Crusader from the advancing xeno horde, the then Knight-Exemplar ordered a heavy artillery barrage on his location, taking out the aliens with him. And so, fire and wrath hailed from the sky, and the metallic skeletons of the Necrons were destroyed by the vengeful fury of the Penitent Knights. But, to the surprise of all, a heavily wounded and battered Graythorne stumbled out of the smoke carrying the body of Pelinus on his back, only to collapse and reawaken one Terran week later in the Hall of Mending in Galadhor, his entire body horribly scarred by the fires of artillery. Needless to say, having accrued such an honor roll of accolades and honors, Graythorne was proclaimed the new Lord Crusader of the Penitent Knights in the year 544.M41. Taking up Avalon, and donning the helmet of command, Graythorne was saluted with raised blades and cheers of praise to lead the Chapter to further glory. The Chapter bloodied and wounded, the Penitent Knights had fought tooth and nail to assure their survival, even if the cost was so great. But now, the Knights could truly rejoice in that their ancient sin of allowing the Crow's Children to form was atoned. They had been redeemed. Thus, Graythorne was now heralded as Crowslayer, bane of the Enemy. Personality Bound by honor and duty, Graythorne puts his duty to humanity and Emperor above all else, followed by the fellowship of his brothers. Embodying the virtues of the Penitent Knights to the core, he abhors devastation actions and campaigns against Imperial citizens over uprisings or xeno invasions. Fully willing to fight against a wall for the innocent and the defenseless, Graythorne fervently believes in justice whenever it is possible. That being said, however, his time in the Deathwatch has taught the Lord Crusader that sometimes, one's honor must be stained when there is absolutely no possible other way. Although he is loathe to resort to such actions. When bringing war to aliens and traitors, Graythorne takes to the field alongside his battle-brothers and Knight-Exemplar, wielding Avalon ''and ''Fury ''with fearsome tenacity and mastery. However, even when not upon the battlefield, the Lord Crusader almost is never seen without his winged helmet covering his head. Even when present in informal meetings and conversation, his face is not shown. This is because of the horrific wounds Graythorne sustained during recovering the body of Pelinus Talion, when he thought it was better to take his foe with him rather than die regardless. In fact, the few times his helmet is lifted is only in the presence of the Lord Apothecary, and Lord Chaplain. Most of his facial features terribly burned by the unrelenting fires of the artillery, Graythorne's marred visage requires routine medical attention from Lord Apothecary Rosefal, fitting the dichotomy of his armor; the leftward side of Graythorne's face, that which bears the greatest damage also shares skull iconography with his Deathwatch pauldron, and his left kneepad. A duality opposed by the mostly intact rightward side of his body, the same side of his armor that sports more traditional Penitent Knight decoration and honors. And Lord Chaplain Marsidias when alone with the Lord Crusader, will request that the scarred Knight remove his helm, that he may convey his thoughts and doubts in greater emphasis. Wargear * 'Avalon' - A weapon so treasured and valued as to almost be a symbol of the Chapter itself, this incredibly rare artifact has been wielded by many Lord Crusaders, having claimed thousands upon thousands of xenos, traitors, and daemons. Currently, this exalted sword that has stricken down foes as if they were driftwood, is in the care of the Lord Crusader Graythorne. A weapon so ancient as to have been Highlord Archalus' personal weapon. The sword itself, whence its power field is activated, ignites both a striking blue flame swirl about the length of the blade and sparks of power pulsating from the hilt. Indeed, one of the final trials to become Lord Crusader of the Penitent Knights is to take up the ancient weapon and display their mettle by surviving with the sword. * 'Fury '''- A venerated melta-combi Boltgun of master-craft make, forged by the Lord Forgemaster, Glungorias. Truly, a weapon that could rival those of the Mechanicus. Currently wielded as a secondary weapon alongside Avalon by the Lord Crusader. * Visage of the Crusader - Clad in this immaculately crafted and asymmetrically decorated Power Armor, personally forged by the Lord Forgemaster, Glungorias, and the greatest artificers of the Chapter, Graythorne has weathered attacks and blasts that would destroy lesser armor. Decorated with iconography heralding his service in the Order of the Gryphon, numerous purity seals bestowed by the Lord Chaplain, Marsidias, and a cape fashioned by the serfs of the Chapter. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Graythorne Category:Space Marines